Next Generation: Rivals
by LeoMessi10
Summary: Two weeks had passed since the events of 'Next Generation: The Beginning'. New enemies will emerge to cause destruction and watch the world burn. IN-PROGRESS
1. After the Duel

The following is a DBZ-High School DXD crossover

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama

High School DXD and the plot of the story is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi

I own nothing but the original characters

* * *

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gentlemen and Happy New Year! As I have promised, I will come up with a better story with a better plot than my previous one. I have also said that this is going to be the sequel of my first work, "Next Generation: The Beginning", and new characters will be introduced. But I must warn you, if you haven't read the first story – which is revised by the way – then you would not be able to understand the sequence of the entire story. So I suggest you read the first story first before proceeding in this one. Anyway, this first chapter is all about the happenings after the OC have defeated Riser Phenex in their duel from the previous story. To find out more, just stay tuned in this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: After the Duel

(Prologue)

As Akira and Rias returned to the real devil world, every devil in attendance was staring at the two of them particularly at Akira. Every teenage devil girl in attendance wished that they were in Rias' situation. Just like every girl in the human world, these girls are attracted to Akira as well. Of course, he doesn't care on what those girls feel. The boys who are present at the engagement party sees Akira as an enemy for beating Riser Phenex like he was nothing when he is one of the most powerful in hell. Also, they hate him because Rias Gremory, the girl of their dreams, is actually in love with him. How they wished that they are the ones on his position. Once again, he doesn't give a shit. Sirzechs then approached the two and said…

"Since Riser-kun is no longer able to fight, you, young man won this duel." he said and offered his hand for Akira to shake. He looked at Sirzechs first suspiciously before he took his hand and shook it

"As the winner, my little sister will return to the human world with you as promised." Sirzechs added

"Yeah, I figured it would happen." Akira replied and turned his attention to Rias and said…

"Let's get out of here." he said and Rias smiled at him and began to exit the place

"Just a second!" Sirzechs said and Akira and Rias looked at him

"What's the matter, onii-sama?" Rias asked

"Since you demonstrated your capabilities, I wish to form an alliance with you and to your people." Sirzechs said

"I see, you want to team up with us so you can be sure that my people and I will not be an enemy, correct?" Akira asked. Sirzechs said nothing except…

"So do you accept my offer as the ruler of the underworld?" he asked

"If you wish to form an alliance, do not negotiate with me for I am not the head of my people just yet. My grandfather is the current head of my kind." Akira said

"Grandfather huh? Well that's easier to negotiate with than him." Sirzechs murmured to himself and Akira overheard this and said…

"Oh no, that's not as easy as you think it is." Akira said

"Why?" Grayfia asked

"He's the most difficult person to make an agreement with." Akira said

"Really?" Rias asked

"If you think I'm strong, think of a guy who is about two thousand times stronger than me. That's why he's hard headed." Akira explained

"Very well, then. So when shall I be able to negotiate with your grandfather?" Sirzechs asked

"I'll let you know when if he's okay with it. But for now, it's time for us to go back to the human world." Akira said

"Then please have a ride with my familiar." Sirzechs said

"That won't be necessary. I think I'll fly around in this place for a while with her." Akira said

"Right, I think I should show him around for a while." Rias said

"If you say so." Sirzechs said and left with Grayfia

"So, you want to fly?" Akira asked

"I would love to." Rias said and Akira carried her in his arms and flew around hell

"Thank you." Rias said while Akira is flying around

"For what?" Akira asked

"For coming in here to save me." Rias said

"That's nothing. I just did what's right." Akira said

"So you think saving me is right?" Rias asked

"No." Akira said

"So why did you came here to save me then?" Rias asked

"Because you are marrying an ugly prick because you lost a stupid game. It's just not right." Akira said

"See, that's why I thank you." Rias said

"Don't mention it. Besides, I wouldn't let an ugly prick take away someone who is important to me." Akira said that caught Rias off-guard. She wasn't sure if she misheard or she heard it correctly so she asked him…

"What was that again?" Rias asked and smiled afterwards

"Don't push it." Akira said and smiled as well

"But there might be other engagements in the future." Rias said

"Then I'll do to your future fiancé what I did to the jerk earlier." Akira said and Rias kissed him in the lips that caught him off-guard. He is Rias' first kiss so this will always be a special moment for her. The kiss lasted for about a minute before Rias broke it. She couldn't hide the joy on her face especially when she saw Akira smiled even though he wasn't looking at her

* * *

(Present Time)

"What was that for?" Akira asked still smiling

"For saving me." she replied and had an awkward silence before Rias asked him again…

"Why are we flying around anyway?" she asked

"I have no idea." he said honestly and the two of them share a laugh

"We should be going home if I'm not mistaken. I don't even know why I'm bothering to show you around when you are from this place." he added and Rias giggled

"Well, I think now's the perfect time to go back." she said

"You're right. Call your slaves so we can all go home." Akira said and landed on top of a mountain near the Gremory territory before Rias contacted her slaves and ordered them to go back to Earth. While contacting Akeno, Akira stared at the view of the entire territory

"There, I've told Akeno that we will wait here until they arrive." she said and noticed that he's lost in his own thoughts while staring the wonderful view in front of them

"Hey, you alright?" she asked

"You got a wonderful view up here." he replied

"Yeah, I used to come here when I was a child with my older brother. We spend our time here by just staring the wonderful view of the Gremory kingdom. Whenever I look at this beautiful view, I always have that awesome feeling that I can't believe that I live in such a wonderful kingdom." Rias said

"Really? That's nice." Akira said

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Nothing" he said

"Are you sure?" she asked once again

"Yeah, but tell me, was your childhood awesome?" he asked

"Of course! My childhood was well-spent. I got to meet a lot of friends including Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki." Rias answered

"How does it feel to have a sibling or a brother particularly?" Akira asked again

"Well, my big brother was always protective of me. He can sometimes be a bit annoying but its great knowing that someone is there to protect you when your parents aren't around." Rias explained

"I see." he replied still staring at the Gremory territory

"What's wrong, really?" Rias asked beginning to bother her whatever is wrong with him

"Nothing, it's just that, I've never felt anything like this before?" Akira answered leaving Rias' with red cheeks and her heart beating fast hoping that he now has returned her feelings

"W-what feeling?" she asked curiously and nervously. She knows she loves Akira but feels that she isn't ready for 'this' kind of moments just yet. So instead of panicking, she listened to what he was going to stay

"This feeling, I mean the feeling that you get when you stare at great view like this and get that awesome feeling as you say. As for having a sibling, I probably will never know how it feels to have a brother or sister." Akira explained

Rias let out a sigh of relief but was somehow disappointed at his response

"Okay, on the sibling situation I understand but at the 'awesome feeling'? I kinda don't get it." she replied

"You don't have to. Just promise me that whenever you caught me staring at anywhere, just don't judge me, alright?" he requested

"You have my word as a princess." she reassured him

After their small talk, the entire group arrived at their location and Rias prepared a magic circle that brought them to their clubroom

* * *

(Occult Research Clubroom)

"Finally we're home! It feels great to be back here!" Issei shouted

"I agree with you for the first time." Koneko said

"Okay guys, I'm giving you the rest of the day and tomorrow to do anything you want. You don't have to come here and collect contracts." Rias said

"Yes, president!" everyone said and went to their respective homes except Akira and Rias

"Are you not going home yet, Akira?" Rias asked

"I was waiting for you." Akira replied

"Oh I see, well you don't have to worry about that anymore." she said leaving him confused

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm moving out." she said

"What?" he asked still confused even more

"I know it's all of a sudden but living under the same roof and sharing a bed with you is much more too quick. So I decided to stay here in the clubroom again." she explained

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I mean there are a lot of rooms in here after all. I stayed in here before you ever transferred here in Kuoh Academy." Rias explained

"Okay if that's what you want." he said and began to walk away before Rias asked him…

"Aren't you gonna miss me?" she asked and Akira looked back at her and said…

"Maybe." he said and flew back to his condo unit while Rias have a huge smile on her face

* * *

(With Akira)

As Akira landed in his unit, the first thing he did was to video call his parents using his computer and told her everything that happened including about his friends being devils. After an hour of talking, he managed to convince both of his parents that they're really nice and harmless. After hearing his story, his mom then chatted with him and asked if he's sure he isn't going to participate in the World Tournament. He said that he's already decided and will just train to continue becoming stronger. After their conversation, Akira then went inside his unit and the place is still filled with dust

"I'm gonna need some serious help to deal with this shit." he said to himself and called for room service from the lobby to help him clean his unit.

Akira and the house-keeper then began cleaning the unit. The two of them talked and took turns in asking questions to each other while cleaning the entire unit. After they were finished, Akira gave the cleaner some tip and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: As I have said, this chapter is all about the happenings after the fight between the OC and Riser Phenex. The real deal will begin on the second chapter in which will be posted by next week or the week after that. Reviews are very much appreciated by me and would be very happy to know your suggestions and ideas. That's all for now folks. See you all once again in the next chapter. Good day/afternoon/night and Happy New Year once again!


	2. Argument

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? So here's chapter two and sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school (as usual), but don't worry, I'll be posting the next few chapters of this story soon. And by soon, I mean whenever I'm not busy with school or whatever it is. So here's chapter two once again, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Argument

Two weeks have passed since the fateful day where Akira fought and defeated Riser Phenex to save Rias Gremory from marrying him. Everything was back to normal, the girls are still attracted to Akira and Yuuto, the boys are still drooling over Rias and Akeno, and the members of the kendo club are still chasing – in a negative way - Issei and his other two perverted friends.

"Get them!" one of the girls shouted

"Don't let them escape!" another girl said

"Let's teach these three moronic perverts a lesson they won't forget!" another said. However, the three of them managed to outrun the girls and hid in an alley in school grounds

"I think we lost them." Matsuda said while trying to catch his own breath

"No, they're still here. Look over there." Issei said and pointed the girls' current location who are still looking for the three of them

"Where did they go?" one girl asked

"I think they went that way." another girl pointed and went towards that direction

"Finally, they're gone." Motohama said with a sigh of relief. While the three of them are too busy trying to catch their breath, they didn't notice Akira who was napping in the same alley as they are. Due to their heavy breathing, Akira woke up from his slumber and asked…

"Still peeking in the girls' locker rooms, huh?" Akira asked, startling the perverted trio

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?" Issei asked

"I've been in this alley for the last hour and thirty minutes before you three perverts arrived here." he replied after looking at his watch

"You still haven't answered his question, though." Motohama said

"This is where I usually take naps during break time, do my home works and other stuff." he replied

"What other stuff?" Matsuda asked

"That's none of your business." Akira answered

"Jerk!" both Matsuda and Motohama murmured to themselves

"I heard that." Akira said and continued with his nap

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here." Motohoma said and left the alley followed by Matsuda. Issei, who was behind Matsuda, stopped for a while and looked back at Akira who looks like have returned from his nap

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later!" Issei shouted and both Matsuda and Motohama left the area. When both of his friends are gone, he want back near Akira and sat on the ground

"What do you want?" Akira asked lazily

"Well, I haven't really thanked you yet for what you've done so I guess I just want to say thank you to you." Issei said

"Thank me for what?" Akira asked not knowing what his intentions and reasons for thanking him

"For everything you did." Issei said

"Be specific, I've done many things. For what particular reason are you thanking me for?" he asked again and Issei was slightly starting to get irritated

"Don't play dumb with me, Akira. For the entire Occult Research Club of course." Issei said

"Oh that one, it's nothing. I just did what I needed to do for the club." Akira explained

"Which is?" Issei asked

"To serve and protect my colleagues." Akira said

"Which is why I am thanking you on behalf of our colleagues." Issei replied

"You don't have to thank me." Akira said

"Actually, I think I do. If you didn't come and save President Rias, she would've probably been married to that Riser-guy who is more of a douche than you." Issei said and Akira knew where this conversation is going and began to fire back shots at him

"Well, for once I agree with you. That Riser-guy is an asshole. No offense, but you are more handsome than that guy. No malice." Akira explained

"Are you saying I'm fucking ugly?" Issei asked and Akira sat up and said…

"I didn't say you're fucking ugly. But to satisfy you, I'm saying that he's too fucking ugly to be praised by his kind. His punch on my jaw is just like a bite of a fire ant. He's too weak to be treated like a god!" Akira explained

"He may be too weak for you but for us, normal people, he is too powerful and not an easy opponent to defeat." Issei said trying to defend him, Yuuto and Koneko

"Yeah, you're right. That explains **you're** much of a weakling than him." Akira said especially pointing out the word 'weakling' to Issei and then he began to clench both of his fists. Akira saw this and did nothing but to lean on the wall behind him. Issei, however, regained control of himself and repeatedly told himself that throwing a punch to this guy isn't such a good idea. He just stood up from where he is sitting and began to walk away and said…

"You know, I was always asking myself how your life would have been if you weren't an alien-hybrid creature as you said you were before." he said and Akira understood what he meant and felt disrespected. He then replied…

"I asked that same question to myself as well before I ever started high school. I thought that probably I would be a weakling, be made fun off and be bullied all the time by someone who is bigger and stronger than I am. But I'm not. No matter how many times you keep asking yourself that stupid question, I will always be that alien-hybrid creature who is better than you at everything by a large gap." Akira said and Issei turned his back on him but Akira is not done and has some more words to throw to him

"Why did you remain here in this alley, anyway? Why did you stay when your friends are out there and you stayed here?" he asked but Issei remained silent and began to walk away but Akira's words stopped him

"I'll tell you why, because you never wanted to thank me for doing what I did two weeks ago." Akira said that stopped Issei from walking away from the alley

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked, confused on what Akira meant

"Don't play dumb with me, Issei. You and I both know that you have a crush on Rias as well as any other boys here on Kuoh Academy. You just didn't know how to make a move because you know that she has a crush on me who is absolutely better than you as I said before.

"You wanted to be the hero that night two weeks ago. You knew that you had a chance in beating Riser Phenex given you have all the motivation you got from our colleagues and to prove to Rias that in a way, you can be as good as me. Well let me tell you something, you had your chance and you blew it!

"Sure, you worked and trained hard in that training the entire club had in that mountain. Well guess what _'Red Dragon Emperor'_? Your training is not enough! Your will to win, however, is everything! That's why you couldn't get the job done right and lost. You lack the will to win.

"So you saw another opportunity to get it done right. But I entered the frame. I was the one who finished the job you were supposed to do. I defeated one of the strongest individuals in hell as they say that would have made you a hero in front of our colleagues if you're the one who fought and defeated him and won. I did what you could not do.

"Now going back to the subject matter, I don't give a shit if you have a crush on Rias Gremory because she's not mine to keep and never was in a relationship with her as everyone thinks. And I also don't give a fuck if you hate me for ruining your chances of being the hero that night. But don't you ever think that you could beat me at anything, because you would end up just humiliating yourself." he said and Issei left without a word. He is, however, very furious for what Akira has just told him. As he left the alley, he saw Rias and Akeno walking towards his direction

"Hi there, Issei-kun!" Akeno said cheerfully

"How are you today, Issei?" Rias asked in the same mood as Akeno but Issei just walked away from them

"What was that all about? He seems kinda pissed off at something." Akeno noticed

"I don't know. You tell me." Rias replied and both of them passed by the same alley Issei came out from and saw Akira taking a nap who was suddenly awaken by the school bell that reminds every student that lunch break is over

"Son of a bitch!" Akira said lazily as he heard the school bell rang and sat up from his laid position on the ground and saw both Rias and Akeno standing in front of him

"Hey." he said

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rias asked

"Uh, taking a nap." he replied

"Well, get up. It's time for class." she said

"Yeah well, count me out for that. I'm going home." he said and stood up from the ground

"But why?" Akeno asked

"Well, I don't get enough sleep for the past few days. I'll go home and have a good rest instead." Akira explained

"You do know that cutting classes is not tolerable here, right?" Rias asked

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of it." he replied

"If you are aware of it, why will you still do it?" Rias asked

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something else so I won't get in trouble." he replied and was about to leave the alley when Rias asked him something

"By the way, before we arrived here in this alley, we saw Issei come out from this alley and by the look on his face, he seems angry at something." she asked

"Well?" he asked

"Well? Well what happened?" Rias asked

"It was nothing." he lied. He didn't want both Rias and Akeno to know what he told Issei

"Nothing?" Akeno asked not wanting to believe what he has told them

"Yeah, that's right." Akira said and began to walk away but Rias caught his arm and said…

"Akira, please don't try to make a fool out of me. I know you did or said something to him that made him mad. What is it?" she asked trying to persuade him to tell both of them what he did that made Issei furious. In the end, Akira decided to spit it out

"I did tell him something." he said

"What is it?" Akeno asked

"The truth." he said

"The truth about what?" Rias asked

"About the difference between me and him." he said

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"It's about damn time to put him in his proper place." he explained

"Put him in his proper place?" she asked

"Yeah, I told him that he should always respect me." Akira said

"Respect you? Akira, everyone in the club, including me and Akeno, gives you the highest level of respect we can give. Issei may not look like it but he respects you as well. But if you keep doing that, his respect might vanish." Rias explained trying to convince him that everyone is trying to be nice to him

"He respects me? I highly doubt that." Akira asked, not wanting to believe that Issei respects him like Yuuto and Koneko show their respect towards him. Rias then gathered all the courage she could get and told Akira…

"You know what the problem with you is? Your mind is too narrow to understand that not everyone can live up to your standards." Rias said

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Akira asked

"I'm saying tha-" Rias said but was cut-off

"You know what, just forget it. I don't have the time to discuss this issue with you right now." he said

"Excuse me?" Rias asked, feeling disrespected by the man in front of her

"You're late for class and I'm late for my nap." he explained

"I don't care! You listen to me when I'm talking!" Rias said and tighten her grip on his arm and Akira was surprised by this tone and action of hers. She never shouted to him before. But he won't back down

"Why should I? You released me from the club which means that I no longer need to do what you order me to do!" he replied and he's got a point. Rias and Akeno were both stunned on what he just said. But Akira isn't over yet

"And why are you mad at me anyway?" he asked and Akeno knows where this conversation will end up and decided to leave the two of them to argue in that alley. She didn't go too far though. She just stayed out of sight but not too far so she can listen to them

"I don't see any good reason for you to get mad at me. We weren't even going out. Heck, we're not even in a relationship. So what gives you the right to scold me?" he asked but received a slap on his left cheek as a response

Now it was Akira's turn who is stunned as seen by Rias on his face but neither cared. Even Akeno who is just listening was shocked to witness this as well. They were silent for less than ten seconds before Akira flew away from the alley. While flying towards his condo unit, he massaged his left cheek and murmured to himself…

"Ouch" he said to himself and continued massaging his slapped cheek

* * *

(With Rias)

As Akira left, Akeno re-entered the alley and put a hand on Rias' shoulder who is currently massaging her right hand and murmured to herself…

"Oww!" she said to herself

"That was a very brave thing you did." Akeno said

"Slapping him in the face?" she asked

"No, arguing with him." Akeno said

"Why? What's wrong if I argued with him?" Rias asked again

"Well, I did a little research about him last week." Akeno said

"Why?" Rias asked

"Remember when we sneaked inside the school records and looked at his?" Akeno asked, recalling the night where both Rias and Akeno sneaked inside the registrar's office and looked at Akira's scholastic records

"Yeah." Rias said remembering the said night as well

"Well those troubles he made in his previous school piqued my interest and decided to look into his personal stuff. So that's when I found out about his previous girlfriends he dated." Akeno explained

"His previous girlfriends? What have you discovered then?" Rias asked, now beginning to be interested in the personal background of her rescuer as well

"Well according to his ex-girlfriends, he never let them won an argument. Not even once." she answered her question

"Wait a minute, how in the world did you get this information from them?" Rias asked once again

"Let's just say that I stalked Akira's facebook account and looked for his pictures with a girl who is either hugging or kissing him or vice versa other than his mom." Akeno explained

"Still doesn't answer the question though." Rias said

"Remember when I was absent last week?" Akeno then began to explain on how she got those information she is currently telling her president

"Yeah." Rias said, still eager to know Akeno's adventure

"I went to the schools where he attended and met with those ex-girlfriends of his and asked them how was Akira as a boyfriend." Akeno explained

"And what did you get?" Rias asked

"They said that he is never fond of showing emotions whether privately or in public. But they said he loves them anyway. They added that he always fought guys who tried to disrespect the girlfriend. But whenever they argue about something whether it is a big deal or not, he never let them win. Not even once." Akeno explained

"So anyway, what you're saying is that I'm brave for arguing with him even though I don't have a chance in winning that argument?" Rias asked

"Yup." she said

"Well to be honest, I somehow knew I wasn't going to win that one. I just hoped that somehow my words were enough for him to realize something." Rias admitted

"And what is that?" Akeno asked

"That being a jerk won't do him any good, especially to his colleagues." she said

"Well we're not his club mates anymore. You released him from the club, remember?" Akeno asked

"Yeah, I wish haven't done that." Rias said regretting what she did

"Look on the bright side though, if you haven't written that letter, you would've been married to Riser-sama for a week now." Akeno explained

"Maybe, maybe not." Rias said

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked

"Before Akira arrived, Issei was there first. He might have the chance in defeating Riser that night. But Akira came and did the fighting for Issei and eventually won." Rias said

"I wonder what the result would've been if Issei-kun was the one who fought Riser-sama instead of Akira?" Akeno asked

"I don't know but I'm sure Issei had a better chance than he did in the Rating Game." Rias said and the two girls returned to class. While walking, Akeno was thinking about something and Rias noticed this and asked her…

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked

"I noticed something when I visited West City last week." Akeno replied

"What is it?" Rias asked

"Well for the record, you're much more beautiful than Akira's ex-girlfriends." Akeno said teasingly

"Really?" Rias asked pretending not to care but really does

"Yeah, well not by a mile though. If you are a 9 out of 10, I would have to say that the Akira's most beautiful ex-girlfriend is only about 8.4 out of 10." Akeno said and the crimson-haired devil smiled and said…

"I hope you mean it." she said and entered their classroom to begin their afternoon classes

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that's chapter two for all of you. I know it's not much but I really want to have the OC and Rias an argument so I came up with this. I also wanted to show the douchiness of the OC in this chapter and I hope I did well. So that's all for now. Reviews are very much appreciated. Until then…


	3. Old Friend from the Past

Chapter 3 – Old Friend from the Past

As Akira landed on the balcony of his unit, he made his way inside and took a quick shower first before he headed back to the bed. After finishing, he heard someone open his front door. He quickly dressed up and silently sneaked out of the bathroom and made his way to the front door quietly where he hid in one corner to catch whoever intruded his unit off-guard.

While waiting for the right moment to attack, he suddenly heard three familiar voices. Two of those voices were his parents' and the other came from a man he knew all his life besides his parents and relatives. Based on what he has been hearing on their conversation, his parents were about to give this old friend of Akira a tour in the unit they bought for their son

"So this is the place we bought for Akira." Trunks said to the stranger

"Supposedly, we wanted to buy a smaller unit than this for him since it's too big for him alone. But since this is the only unit available left, we decided to buy it for him anyway." Jenny added

"This place is amazing. And judging on this cleanliness of the place, master Akira has finally learned to clean a house." the man said as he observed the place

"Well Akira's classes will end at 3pm and will probably arrive here by 3:30pm so why don't we relax for a bit and wait for him to come home." Trunks suggested and led the two of them to the living room. To their surprise, Akira was already waiting for them in the living room. Akira stared at them particularly at the strange man who looks like in his late-40s to early-50s while he stared back to him as well. Then after a few seconds, a smile grew on Akira's face and approached the man and gave him a hug like he used to give Trunks when he was little.

Like the middle-aged man, both Jenny and Trunks couldn't help but smile on this act of Akira as well. He knew Akira the moment he was born in West City General Hospital and this act of his was something unusual since he always saw Akira a reflection of both Vegeta and Trunks who isn't fond of showing too much emotion. He watched Akira grow and acted like a father to him when both Trunks and Jenny are not with him or when both are out of the country to deal with the family business and Jenny's acting and modelling career in their mid-20s. He told Akira bedtime stories when he was young and also taught him human martial arts whenever Vegeta isn't training him. He isn't just a butler to him. For Akira, he is his best friend who is a part of the family as well. A part of the family that he is willing to die for just to protect him like the way he would do to protect his family and most valued friends

"Yes, I missed you too, young master." the butler said

"It's been 6 months! How are things, Satoshi?" Akira asked still his arm around the butler's shoulders like two best friends catching up after not seeing for so long

"Good, things have been very good for me. My six-month vacation was well-spent. I spend most of the time with my grandchildren and told them stories like I did when you were young. But I didn't forget to train as well to keep me in shape." the butler, now known as Satoshi, said

"Well, we both have a lot of catching up to do." Akira said

"I couldn't agree with you more." Satoshi said

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore, Akira. Satoshi asked us if he could stay here with you so you wouldn't feel lonely all alone here." Trunks explained

"And you I'm very positive that you agreed, right?" Akira asked

"Of course, we know that you are very close with Satoshi so we said yes to him." Jenny said

"Thank you, you guys are the best." Akira said and hugged both Trunks and Jenny which surprised both of them once again as Akira haven't done this act since he was a boy

"It's nothing Akira. Now, care to explain why you're here so early?" Jenny asked with her strict tone giving Akira the 'chills'

"Well I wasn't feeling well early this morning so I decided to stay here and rest." Akira lied, knowing that his parents won't buy it. How could an athletic young saiyan like Akira suddenly not feel well?

"You wouldn't happen to be cutting classes just because it is Friday today, won't you?" Jenny asked, knowing he is lying to all three of them

"No really, I am not feeling well." Akira said hoping they would believe him. In the end, they both decided to believe him and asked…

"So how are you feeling right now?" Trunks asked

"I'm feeling much better compared to when I woke up earlier this morning." he answered

"I see. Anyway, your mom and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. We just accompanied Satoshi here so that you would have a companion as I have said earlier." Trunks said

"But tomorrow is a Saturday. Why would you two leave tomorrow early morning?" Akira asked

"Because tomorrow your dad will hold a press conference about the newest product they will be producing at the end of the month. As for me, I will go to a contract signing to be the host of this new reality TV series for aspiring actors and actresses." Jenny explained

"Okay, so what do we do now? We have an entire afternoon ahead of us." Akira said

"For now I want to have some rest because I am so tired." Jenny said and began walking to one of the guest rooms but suddenly stopped when Trunks began to speak

"How about the four of us have a dinner downstairs at one of the restaurants of this hotel?" he suggested

"Fine, just don't bother my slumber." Jenny said and went to the guest room to have a rest

"I think I got that from her." Akira said

"Yes, I believe so. Anyway, I'll be having a rest too. I'll so both of you later. Akira, why don't you show Satoshi the room he will be staying into?" Trunks suggested and followed his wife to take a rest as well

"Got it. Satoshi, follow me and I'll lead you to your room." Akira said and carried his bag

"You don't have to carry my bag, young master. I'm still strong enough to kick some ass." Satoshi said as he followed Akira

"I'm just returning the favour, Satoshi. Let me carry your bag to your room." Akira said

"Favour? What do you mean?" Satoshi asked

"Yeah, you've been carrying my stuff ever since I was little so it's time for me to return the favour." Akira said and they reached the room where the butler will be staying

"So this is your room. To your left, you will find the bathroom and to the right will be the dressing room. And of course if you are bored, there is the TV." Akira said and dropped the bag near the dressing room

"This room is nice. Thank you, young master Akira." Satoshi said

"Nah, it's nothing. Now come and I'll give you a tour around." Akira said

"My bedroom – which is the master bedroom by the way – is just across the hall. Right over there is the laundry room. Here you will find the kitchen and the dining area. There are also three living rooms in this suite. Right over here is the pantry. Outside is the terrace. We also have a private pool in the side and over here we got a great view of Mt Fuji." Akira said while Satoshi following him

"This unit is great. No wonder they call it Royal Heritage." the butler said

"Yeah, that's what I said as well when we first arrived here." Akira said

"It's very nice." Satoshi said

"Well, if that's all then I will be having a rest as well." Akira said and returned to his room to have a rest of his own

"Right, I'll see you later." Satoshi said and went to his room as well and had a rest of his own too

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

Issei was standing alone in the school rooftop, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone as he remembered how Akira pointed out his flaws. Those flaws that Akira pointed out however were not even considered as flaws and Issei knows that. However, the words Akira threw at him are very irritating especially on his part. How could an individual be as inconsiderate as Akira? Issei could not understand this. He was so pissed he punched the wall beside him and breaking his right hand in the process. He didn't even notice that Rias, who has just arrived, was watching him

"You shouldn't be punching an innocent wall just because you're angry at someone." she said as she watched him break his hand as he punched the wall

"President Rias! What are you doing here?" Issei asked surprisingly as he wasn't expecting someone – particularly Rias Gremory – to check on him

"I want to talk to you about something." she said

"Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked, knowing that she wants to talk about the incident with Akira

"Yes, there is. I want to talk about the incident earlier with Akira." she said and Issei remained silent. She then continued…

"I know what Akira has told you and I want to let you know that I too, knows how does it feel to be underestimated by someone who is probably superior to us when it comes to powers and strength or even capabilities." she said

"What are you trying to say, president?" he asked

"I've said this to you before but I will repeat it once again. Do not let Akira get inside your mind and let his words destroy you. Once you let yourself listen and believe to his method of taking down his foe, that's where you begin to lose." she said not sure if Issei was listening to her or ignoring her as she speak. But she didn't care and added…

"Do not believe whatever Akira's negative comments about you. To everyone in the club, including me, you are special. You are the strongest pawn any king could ever have. Trust me, there will come a time when Akira will eat the negative words he told you." she said

"You think so?" he asked beginning to be motivated as she said those words to him

"I know so, Issei. That's why I want you to be stronger more than ever. Promise me you will do that." she said

"I won't fail you again, President Rias." he said and Rias smiled at him as a response and began to leave. But before that, she asked Issei if they could have the club meeting at his home since their clubhouse will be having its annual spring cleaning. He then agreed to her and Rias said one more thing before she left

"Issei, next time don't punch a wall just because you're mad at someone." she said and Issei nervously laughed and scratched his head and said…

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." he reassured her

"You should get Asia to heal that." she said and finally left the school rooftop

* * *

(Later that day)

As Rias have said before, they will be having their regular club meeting at Issei's house in his room.

"Well then, let us begin our regular meeting. This month's contract numbers are as follows: Akeno with 11 contracts." Rias said

"Yes president." Akeno said

"Koneko with 10 contracts signed." Rias said

"Yes." Koneko said

"Yuuto, you have 8." Rias said

"Yes." Yuuto replied

"Asia with 3." Rias said

"Yes president." Asia said and received praises from her colleagues

"That's great Asia-san." Yuuto said

"Good job, Asia." Akeno said

"That's pretty good for a newbie, Asia-senpai." Koneko said

"Oh, thank you so much everyone!" Asia said

"And Issei… zero." Rias said and drank her tea

"I am disgraced." Issei said as he scratched his head from embarrassment

"If you don't work hard and get contracts, you will never become a high-ranking devil." Rias explained

"I know. I will aim for the most number of contracts signed by the next month!" Issei said with determination and his mother suddenly entered the room with snacks and drinks for the entire club

"Sorry for intruding. You're having your _'Karuta'_ Research Club meeting this moment, right?" she asked

"She keeps missing it by a little." Issei murmured to himself

"Oh right, I brought something good…" she said and brought out a photo album containing the pictures of Issei when he was in elementary school

"What?!" Issei asked, fearing it would be the end of his life if his colleagues were to see his younger self pictures

"This is Issei when he was in elementary school." his mother said as she displayed Issei's embarrassing pictures. However, his colleagues – everyone except Yuuto – find it rather cute and adorable

"Man, you didn't have to bring something like that, mom." Issei said to his mother

"She seems like a great mom." Yuuto said teasing him

"What part does?" Issei asked irritatingly but Yuuto ignored his statement and said…

"It must be nice to have a family." he said

"That reminds me, Kiba, about your family…" Issei was about to ask but stopped when Yuuto asked about a particular photo in the album he is currently holding

"Hey, Issei, about this picture…" he pointed out a picture of a young Issei with a young brunette-haired girl. Behind them is a sword hanging on a wall with a shield of a knight

"Oh, that kid lived in the same neighborhood. We used to play together a lot back then. However, they had to move overseas because of her parents' work. Although, I can't fully remember what her name was. I think it is…" Issei said but was cut-off

"Hey, Issei." Yuuto called

"Huh?" Issei responded

"Do you remember this sword?" Yuuto asked referring to the sword hanging on the wall. Issei thought thoroughly but got nothing

"Nah, this was when I was a kid." he said

"I guess things like this happen too." Yuuto said

* * *

(With Akira)

As the four of them ate dinner at one of the hotel's restaurant, they talked about a lot of things as both Akira and Satoshi both agreed that they have a lot of catching up to do

"So young master Akira, your dad told me that there is this girl that has a huge crush on you, is that true?" the butler asked

"You have to mention that one, dad." Akira said to his father

"Why not? That girl has a crush on you, am I not right?" Trunks returned the question

"Yeah, Satoshi, a girl in my new school has a crush on me." Akira said

"Well what's her name then?" he asked

"Rias, Rias Gremory is the name." Akira said as he remembered their argument earlier that day

"That's a beautiful name. I bet she's as beautiful as her name is." Satoshi said

"Trust me, Satoshi, she's as gorgeous as Aphrodite. Speaking of which, I haven't heard about her from you recently, Akira." Jenny said

"Well I don't associate with her anymore too much like I did the previous month." Akira explained

"Why? What happened?" Jenny asked

"It's a long complicated story." he said

"We got time." Trunks said

"Actually we don't. It's already 10pm and if I'm not mistaken, you need to be at the airport an hour before your flight which is 5am." Akira reasoned out

"Alright fine, but promise me you will tell me how it got complicated the next time we visit, got it?" his mom said

"We'll see, but no promises." Akira said and Trunks left the payment on the table and the four of them returned at the suite to have a rest. On the way while waiting for the elevator to bring them to the designated floor of the unit, Akira couldn't help himself to stop thinking about his argument with Rias earlier that day. He knew he won that argument but still he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I have won that argument the way how I have argued with my previous girlfriends. But this is different. Why? I don't understand. What's wrong?" he thought onto himself. Suddenly, the elevator reached the designated floor and they all entered the unit. All of them took quick showers on the bathrooms of their respective rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

(With Issei)

On his way home while riding his bike, Issei just finished from his most recent bargain with a client. On his back is a painting that is covered by newspaper.

"That was a strange person." he said to himself as he recalled his recent client and his actions

"Well, at least I formed the contract, so I'm one step closer to my ambition. I'm going to be a Harem King!" he said and began to pedal his bike faster but stopped for a while as his phone vibrated. He received a text message from Rias. She wants Issei to go to an old abandoned factory and meet up with the rest of the group. As he reached the front yard of the abandoned factory, he was called by Rias to come inside of the factory and secured his bike and the painting inside and met up his colleagues

"I'm sorry for making you come out." Rias said

"No, that's fine, but…" he said but suddenly heard something from the inside of the factory that interrupted him

"There's no mistaking it. It is the smell of a stray devil." Koneko said as the entire group examined the building from the outside

"We've been given orders to subdue it before the night is over."

"What do you mean, president?" Issei asked

"It means it's that dangerous of a being. We'll be at a disadvantage if we fight inside. Asia, you will wait at the rear." Rias said and began giving instructions to her slaves

"Yes ma'am." Asia responded

"Akeno and I will be waiting here outside, so Koneko, Yuuto, and Issei, you three will draw the enemy out." Rias continued

"Got it, President." Akeno responded

"Yes ma'am." Koneko said

"Roger that! Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted and activated his Sacred Gear. Meanwhile, Rias noticed that something is bothering Yuuto

"Yuuto? Is everything alright?" she asked him and Yuuto snapped out of his thoughts and responded…

"Ah, I understand." he said

"Well, let's go then, Kiba, Koneko!" Issei said and both Yuuto and Koneko followed him inside while Rias looked at the three of them, particularly at Yuuto. She knows that something is bothering him. He just won't admit it to her just yet or probably has not intentions of telling it to her at all

"I wonder what's coming this time. If it's another crazy monster, I'll…" he said but Koneko punched the door in front of them instead and the three entered the building. As the three devils walked further inside, their visibility around the area started to dim

"I can't see anything." Issei said but noticed Koneko was staring at something

"It is here." she said and the stray devil started to attack them and both Koneko and Issei prepared themselves in case the monster is to attack them while Yuuto has his mind on something else. Hopefully, it was something important

"Yuuto-senpai!" she said calling his attention who suddenly realized that the stray devil started firing shots and hit Koneko in the left shoulder

"You bastard!" Issei shouted and fired a blast of his own but it was not enough to inflict damage on the stray devil

"Damn, I guess I haven't powered up enough." he said before shouted at Yuuto to call his attention once again. This time, Yuuto charged straight at the stray devil and sliced her body in half. It was effective this time to cause damage to their opponent but was not enough as well as the other half of the stray devil's body is still moving and tried to get back to Yuuto who is now holding her to prevent her from killing him. Since Koneko was not really damaged by the shot of the stray devil, she held the arm of the stray devil to restrain her from attacking Yuuto and threw her off the building. Outside the building, Rias and Akeno were waiting for the three of them to lead the stray devil out in order for them to completely annihilate the enemy.

"Akeno, do it." Rias said and Akeno completely obeyed and used her lightning magic to toast the stray devil alive

"You stray devil, left your master and ran wild to fulfil your own wants. For such a crime, you deserve to die a thousand times over. In the name of the Marquis of Gremory, I'll blast you away!" Rias said and delivered the final blow that completely obliterated the stray devil's body

The devils then re-grouped and celebrated their most recent victory and talked about how their beloved president, Rias Gremory, can be dangerous when she's angry and is not to be messed up with. While the others are celebrating, Yuuto on the other hand was slapped and was scolded by Rias

"Have your eyes been opened a little? With just one mistake, you could have put someone else in danger." she said

"I'm sorry for what I did." Yuuto replied then Rias held both of his shoulders to let him know that she's willing to help him with his problem whatever it is

"What's the matter? It's not like you." she said

"I'm just having an off day. I'll excuse myself for today." he said as he bowed to her and left the entire group in the old abandoned factory building. Yuuto was busy walking away he didn't notice that Issei was following him until he spoke

"Kiba, what's wrong? You really are strange today to treat the President like that." Issei said

"It has nothing to do with you." Yuuto coldly replied

"I'm worried about you!" Issei said

"Worried? Who's worrying about whom?" Yuuto asked, surprising Issei in the process

"Devils are originally selfish beings." Yuuto explained

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked

"Well, I do think I was wrong today. I'll see you all later." Yuuto said and began to leave once again

"Wait! If there's something you're worrying about, talk to me about it! We're friends aren't we?!" Issei reminded him

"Friends? Issei, you're very passionate. But I remembered something basic." Yuuto said

"Something basic?" he asked

"My reason for living… that is, the reason I'm fighting." Yuuto said

"You're fighting for the President, aren't you?" Issei asked

"That's not it. I'm living for vengeance." Yuuto said

"Vengeance?" Issei asked

"To destroy the Holy Sword Excalibur, that is my main reason for living." Yuuto said and finally left Issei and the group in front of the abandoned factory

* * *

(With Akira)

"Shit! Two fucking hours have now passed and I can't fucking get to sleep!" Akira shouted on his mind and heard the thunder rumble outside his window afterwards

"Great, now it's raining. Well, might as well get some snack if I can't fucking get to sleep." he said and jumped out of bed to get some snacks in the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, he looked for a good snack to eat and his eyes suddenly landed on a box of chocolate fudge pop tarts

"Well, since these are mine, I don't have to hide these when I'll take them to my room." he said and without any hesitations, he reached for the entire box to take it back to his room when suddenly after he closed the door of the fridge, the lights of the kitchen opened and Trunks was looking at Akira who is currently holding a box of pop tarts

"Hey dad." Akira said nervously as Trunks is looking at his hand containing the box of pop tarts

"Judging on what I'm currently seeing, I deduce that you're the one who licks the icing off the pop tarts back then and puts them back in the box." Trunks explained leaving Akira completely silent before saying…

"Please don't tell mom." he said confirming his father's conclusions. Trunks chuckled as a response and said…

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. Besides, I used to do that as well when I was younger than your age." Trunks said

"Really?" Akira asked

"Yeah, the only difference between us though is that I was never caught by my parents sneaking in the middle of the night." he explained and both of them laughed quietly at his statement. When both are done, Trunks then asked his son…

"So what's bothering you, Akira?" he asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akira asked

"It's very unusual for you to be still awake in the middle of the night." Trunks said and Akira sighed and said…

"Well, in these past few days I don't get enough sleep like I used to before moving here from West City." he said

"So you have a problem huh? You wanna talk about it?" Trunks asked his son who is hesitant to answer but agreed to him. They both sat at the stool in the counter of the kitchen and began talking

"I kinda lied earlier today when I said I wasn't feeling well. It's basically an excuse so that I could get home early and have a good rest since I don't sleep well anymore as I said." Akira explained

"Both your mom and I know you're lying Akira. We just want to know what's your reason for doing it. Now that you just confessed, I want to know what's bothering you." Trunks said

"I've been living here in Tokyo for more than a month now and in that time span, I managed to make some acquaintances. Maybe you could say friends but not like _you know who._ " Akira said

"It's good to know that you're now beginning to settle here. I mean I know it's tough for you. You know, not fighting very often like you used to but you still manage to deal with it. I'm proud of you, son. And of course it's good to know you managed to make friends other than _them._ " Trunks said

"Well, not exactly. I mean I never expected to be approached by the head coach and the team captain of the boxing club and ask me to be a member." he said

"Wait a minute… boxing? How are you gonna be able to fight without showing your full strength?" Trunks asked

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask Dende or Mr. Popo to make me gloves, wraps and boots that can contain my powers." Akira explained

"Are you sure about that?" Trunks asked

"Sure! Besides, it's a great way for me to have fun through fighting and possibly make new friends." Akira said

"Okay, at least you're keeping yourself busy." Trunks said

"Anyway, as I have said, I'm beginning to make friends." Akira said

"Okay, then what?" Trunks asked

"I'm starting to realize that I have been acting like a jerk towards them." Akira said

"Well that's not a nice act towards your friends especially if they're your teammates." Trunks said

"I'm not talking about the boxing team. I'm talking about my original colleagues in my first club." Akira said

"You mean the 'Occult something Research Club'?" Trunks asked

"Yeah, anyway they've been nice and respectful to me but I just don't act nice to them in return. Maybe it's because joining them really was a burden for me." Akira said

"That's still not good, son. If you don't want to be a member from the beginning, why did you join them?" Trunks asked

"That was when I was new in that school. I don't have friends back then and they're the only ones who know about me. I needed a club so that I can go to a good university like the University of Tokyo." Akira explained

"Why would you need a club just to get to the University of Tokyo?" Trunks asked

"Because that's what the principal told me. She said that in order for an individual to get to a good university, he or she must be a member of a club in order for them to be accepted easily. She said that universities don't only look at the academic standings of the student but also at his or her extra-curricular activities." Akira said

"So basically, you joined their club so that you could get to the University?" Trunks asked again

"Yeah, sucks right?" Akira said

"Yeah, it really sucks. Have you forgotten that I am a graduate of that University and Capsule Corporation is the primary sponsor of the entire scholarship program?" Trunks reminded his son and Akira is beginning to realize his 'mistake'

"Then that means…" he said but Trunks continued it for him

"Yeah, I could easily get you in if you wanted to study there." he said and Akira face palmed and groan as he realized how much time he has 'wasted'

"Are you worried about the wasted time?" Trunks asked

"Yes." Akira replied with his palm still remaining on his face

"Don't be, it's a learning experience." Trunks said

"Now I really feel bad for them. It's very unusual for me to feel bad for them but I really do." Akira said

"What did you exactly do, Akira? Why are you feeling so guilty?" his father asked him

"Remember when I argue with my ex-girlfriends, I'd never let them win?" Akira reminded

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"Well, Rias and I had an argument about something earlier today. Just like before, I never let her won as well. As a result, I received a slap in the face." Akira said

"Did it hurt?" Trunks asked

"It stung. It was something that is probably stronger than mom's pinch." Akira explained

"So her slap bothers you?" he asked

"In a way, but I still can't figure it out why. Other than my family, relatives and closest friends, she's the first one to make me realize my mistakes." Akira said

"You know, son, I'm starting to think that you're beginning to develop feelings for this young woman." Trunks said

"I may or I may not. I don't want to jump to conclusions immediately." Akira said

"That's good, son. Do not take things quickly and end up hurting this young woman. Take them slowly but surely." Trunks said

"I will. Thanks for the tip dad, now I won't have to think about this too much." Akira said

"Hey, don't mention it. You're my son and as your father, I think it's only fair and natural for me to help you deal with these kind of things." Trunks said

* * *

(Old Abandoned Church)

Inside the old church where Issei defeated the fallen angel Raynare, two women wearing white cloaks with their heads covered in hoods inspected the entire place and noticed that the entire place was somewhat damaged but not because of natural calamity, but because of a battle between a devil and a fallen angel

"This place is in ruins." the first woman said after scanning around

"I heard that there was a disturbance here recently caused by a fallen angel and a devil." the second woman in cloak said

"It's getting late. Are you sure we are supposed to be meeting here?" the first woman said and removed her white hood revealing her chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes

"There's no way I'd be wrong! I spent time here with my parents as a child." the second woman said and revealed her brunette hair tied into twintails after she removed her white hood as well. After her statement, she revealed a picture of her younger self, the same picture Issei had in his photo album.


End file.
